


it's just so round (it's like out there)

by rsera



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsera/pseuds/rsera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo isn’t even really sure how it started, just that Dongwoo had kissed him one day while they were waiting in the van, slow and sweet with a soft smile after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just so round (it's like out there)

**Author's Note:**

> to h, hm, and k...thank you for all your help!

It’s rare that everyone has a free night nowadays. Between their group activities and their solo endeavors - drama filming, subunits, variety shows - most of their time is spent working. It’s Sunggyu who suggests some “family” time, a stress free activity they can enjoy together. None of the boys want to venture out of their apartment building; the weather is too cold and there’s always the lurking threat of being followed by fans. It’s easy to decide on watching a movie and ordering copious amounts of take out.

Sunggyu insists on convening in the apartment he shares with Dongwoo and Howon, citing the larger living room and better couch as the reason. (Even though all the boys know it’s just because Sunggyu is always too lazy to make the trek between the two apartments.) So the other four gather blankets and pillows and head up a floor, Sungjong and Woohyun bickering the entire way.

A few hours and many take out containers later, Myungsoo finds himself laid out on one half of the couch. His tummy full and legs outstretched. Dongwoo is curled up on the other side, one hand hanging off and tracing patterns into Woohyun’s hair. Myungsoo tries not to let it bother him. He feels a bit better when Dongwoo’s toes trace soft circles into the indentation of his ankle.

Dongwoo slips away, but not without giving Myungsoo a pointed look before padding softly into his room. The rest of the boys are absorbed in the film (except for Sunggyu who has somehow fallen asleep, wrapped in a blanket and head loling awkwardly on the couch), but Myungsoo still waits a few minutes before following.

He can feel his heart beat quicken in anticipation, the palms of his hand sweating slightly. It’s not that he hasn’t done this before. In fact, they’ve been doing it for months. It’s lucky that Dongwoo has his own bedroom now, and it’s easy enough to sneak out of his own apartment and up one floor. Myungsoo isn’t even really sure how it started, just that Dongwoo had kissed him one day while they were waiting in the van, slow and sweet with a soft smile after. It hadn’t taken long for things to become more physical, with giggles and breathy sighs, and  _lots and lots and lots_  of touching.

The light from the desk lamp bathes Dongwoo’s bedroom in a soft glow, and Myungsoo closes the door behind him. Dongwoo is already sprawled out on the bed, one foot hanging off, fiddling with his phone.

“It took you long enough, Myungsoo-yah,” Dongwoo’s lips curl up into a smile, the kind that show off his large teeth and a sliver of gum.

“Hyung,” Myungsoo whines as he climbs into Dongwoo’s bed. He curls around the older’s body, places a leg in between Dongwoo’s. “I didn’t want everybody else to ask me where I was going.”

A hand plays with the little wisps of hair at the base of Myungsoo’s neck. “You’re so cute.” A blush creeps along Myungsoo’s cheek and he buries his face in the crook of Dongwoo’s shoulder to hide his smile. Dongwoo’s laughter sounds breathy in his ear. It makes him shiver.

It only takes a moment more for Dongwoo to lift Myungsoo’s face, pressing feather light kisses to his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, before finally reaching Myungsoo’s lips.

Myungsoo likes kissing Dongwoo, the feel of plush lips against his own, the occasional scrape of Dongwoo’s teeth. Sometimes he thinks that could spend forever just kissing Dongwoo, hands exploring the planes of his face. But Dongwoo’s hands wander, over his chest, his back, a hand clamping down playfully on his butt. It makes Myungsoo smile against Dongwoo’s lips. It’s when he feels a hand ghost over his cock that something in his brain short circuits and kissing isn’t enough. Myungsoo needs _more, more, more._

Everything becomes frantic. Myungsoo’s hands flutter between his own pants and Dongwoo’s, unsure of whose to pull off first. He feels flustered, like every circuit in his brain is fried and he can’t think straight. Dongwoo grabs his wrists, tries to slow him down, but the butterflies only beat harder against his ribcage.

“Not so fast.”

Dongwoo places Myungsoo’s hands by his side. He lets his own hands travel the length of Myungsoo’s torso, before his fingers grip around the waistband of Myungsoo’s sweatpants. When Dongwoo pulls down, it’s with a playful bite onto Myungsoo’s shoulder that leaves Myungsoo gasping for air. It only takes a few seconds for Myungsoo to spring into action, his hips wiggling in an effort to help Dongwoo.

Giggling again, Dongwoo pinches Myungsoo’s sides lightly before announcing, “Okay my turn!”, and flopping down unceremoniously on his back.

It takes a moment for Myungsoo to come out of his haze, and he decides that he’d much rather drag this out a little bit longer. Especially since they have the time for languide, drawn out teasing. So different from the usual rush behind closed doors, bathroom stalls, middle of the night visits.

So instead of pulling off Dongwoo’s boxers, Myungsoo straddles his hips. He can feel Dongwoo, half hard, against his thigh and it sends a thrill down his spine. He glances down shyly, “You can’t touch me hyung, not unless I say so. Okay?”  

Dongwoo nods solemnly, “I promise.”

Myungsoo stills, unsure of what to do next, before he brings his hands up to trace the muscles carved into Dongwoo’s stomach. He lets himself reveal in the feel of soft skin underneath his fingertips before leaning over and tracing his tongue down the column of Dongwoo’s neck. He gets a breathy sigh in return, and Dongwoo squirms underneath him.  

The feeling of power excites Myungsoo, and he scrapes his fingertips up the sides of Dongwoo’s torso lightly, stopping to flick at a nipple. His mouth nibbles at Dongwoo’s earlobe, behind his ear, down his neck, and his hips grind down. Dongwoo’s hardness feels like a heavy weight against Myungsoo’s thigh.  

Myungsoo is done with teasing, wants to feel Dongwoo in his mouth, wants to make him undone. He lifts himself from Dongwoo’s hips and tries to scoot downwards. But he only gets Dongwoo’s boxers half way down before his foot falls off the edge of the bed and he feels himself lose balance.

If this were a shoujo manga Myungsoo knows his fall would be beautiful, graceful even, with sparkling flower petals falling around him. But this is real life, and the floor is cold and hard as he tumbles down with a  _thwap_.

The quiet of the dorm only amplifies the sound of impact, and Myungsoo stills, paralyzed. Dongwoo immediately starts laughing, his head thrown back against the pillows on the bed.

“Hyung, shut up! They’re going to hear us!”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Myungsoo knows it’s too late. He can see the sliver of light from the hallway underneath the bedroom door, can hear Sungyeol asking “What was that?” and the shuffle of footsteps down the hall.

The dark underside of the bed seems like an appropriate place to hide in Myungsoo’s panic stricken brain, and he quickly scrambles to make a dive towards it. What Myungsoo fails to remember is that the space underneath the bed is very small and his butt is rather large. He gets stuck half way, the curve of his backside round and exposed and very much in the air when the door opens.

There is a moment of excruciating silence before Howon mutters, “Oh my god”.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Myungsoo squeaks from under the bed, “I swear.”

Dongwoo laughs so hard the bed shakes a bit above Myungsoo’s head. “I didn’t think you guys heard us.”

“Well, Myungsoo fell pretty hard. We aren’t deaf,” Sungjong sniffs, unimpressed. “Myungsoo hyung, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Jongie.”

Still stunned into silence, the other boys stay crowded around the doorway. Except for Woohyun, whose face floods with understanding, like the secrets of the universe have been revealed. “Oh, so that’s why Myungsoo is always taking pictures of Dongwoo naked? This sort of makes sense now.”

Sungjong can only stare at Woohyun, dumbfounded, before pinching the bridge of nose in defeat. He’s surrounded by idiots and he can’t figure out why he ever expects them to be any different. He turns on his heel and walks back into the living room, intent on finishing the movie they were watching in peace. He pretends not to notice Howon following him like a lost puppy, a look of hopeful longing plastered on his face. Sungjong doesn’t have the time nor the energy to deal with that right now anyway.

However Sungyeol stands frozen, the horrified (and slightly constipated) look on his face seemingly stuck to his features permanently. Sunggyu stands next to him, mouth set in a thin line before shaking his head in that way reserved only for when he can’t comprehend what’s going on. Dongwoo hanging off the bed to slap one of Myungsoo’s exposed buttcheeks snaps Sunggyu out of his reverie, and he slings an arm around Sungyeol’s shoulder.

“Yeol-ah, come on. Let’s try and forget this ever happened.” It takes a bit of shoving on Sunggyu’s part before Sungyeol’s feet start to move, his eyes still wide and face schooled into horror. The two leave the room, and Sunggyu’s voice carries on about “some things just aren’t meant to be seen” while Sungyeol can only sputter incoherently.

All Myungsoo wants to do is trade his hiding spot under the bed for one under the covers, but when he tries to crawl backwards he realizes he’s stuck.  As if this day couldn’t get any worse, “Hyung, I’m…stuck. Can you help me get out? Please?”

Myungsoo hears shuffling above his head as Dongwoo gets up. “Myungsoo-yah, put your butt down or I can’t pull you out.” Myungsoo feels a pinch on one of his buttcheeks and does as he’s told.

Dongwoo wraps his hands around Myungsoo’s ankles, gently, before giving a sharp tug backwards. The momentum is enough to pull most of Myungsoo out from underneath the bed, but causes Dongwoo to trip over himself and land in a heap on the floor.

Myungsoo laughs as he lifts his head up, hair mussed. “I guess I’m not the only klutz around here.”

Eyes creased into matching crescent moons, Dongwoo launches himself at Myungsoo, long fingers tickling at exposed skin. Myungsoo’s face scrunches up as he tries to get away, dimples etched deep in his cheeks.  

Dongwoo whispers in his ear, “Now, how about we finish what we started?”


End file.
